


The Stars Get Red

by tromana



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Episode s04e24 The Crimson Hat, F/M, Formalwear, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tromana/pseuds/tromana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his time away, he's realized just how much he needs Teresa Lisbon, just how much he craves her. Now, he's just making up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Get Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Brown Eyes Parker aka hollygolightly2010 in the Paint It Red 2012 Great Stocking Exchange.

It's another one of those goddamn fundraisers.

Jane knows that Lisbon loathes these things. That she would do anything, _anything_ at all, just to get out of them. However, the new boss is keen to continue building on the improved public perception of the CBI since they have taken Lorelei Martins into custody. Her connection to Red John has been well-publicized and people just want to know more. As a consequence, that means it's mandatory for the whole of the Serious Crimes Unit to be in attendance at this particular event. People, especially the rich and semi-famous, want to talk to them about Red John, about _anything_. For one night only, Lisbon and her team are practically celebrities.

Somehow, Jane has managed to hide himself away in a corner and not be bothered by anybody. He pulled a few magic tricks earlier, entertained the crowds, reminded them of just how fortunate they were and made them donate lots of money as a consequence. Now, people are more interested in talking about him and his audacity than to him. He smirks; it's probably because he scares them, just a little. They don't know how much more money he could end up costing them and don't want to risk it. Well, it's either that or he just knows how to blend into a crowd very well. Or both of course; that's a suitable compromise.

Still, it allows him to do his favorite hobby in peace: people watching. Or it would, had he not been very distracted by one specific woman. Teresa Lisbon is clad in a beautiful deep red dress and completely oblivious to all the attention she is getting as a consequence. She smiles politely at people, answers the questions and bites her tongue whenever she thinks they've been staring for too long. When she hitches up the bottom of the gown and reveals her shapely calves, Jane cannot help but stare alongside her many admirers.

But unlike them, he is the one she heads straight towards. Without needing to be asked, she takes a seat beside him and starts fiddling with her hair. She's curled it and it looks, soft, silky and uncharacteristically feminine and he wishes he could have the opportunity to run his fingers through it. He manages to resist the temptation, though. Contrary to popular belief, he is the master of self-control. Unlike Lisbon, who cannot resist the temptation to finally complain about the fact she is obliged to be here at all.

"I hate this," she mutters before taking a sip of water.

He knows that she's a designated driver tonight; she refuses to take risks on the road. Unfortunately, it also means that she cannot drink alcohol to take away the edge of her frustration.

"It could be worse," he states.

"How so?"

Jane shrugs. He knows he's said enough to make Lisbon's mind run through all the alternative scenarios that they could have found themselves in. Considering how blinkered she can be, she has a fairly vivid imagination. As she ponders on this subject, Jane drinks a little of his champagne as he scans the room for the others. Van Pelt is flirting with a patron by the bar and Cho is standing beside her, almost possessive, but not saying a word. Rigsby and Sarah are huddled behind another table, either whispering sweet nothings to one another or urgently discussing just how suitable Benjamin's babysitter is. They're making the best of a bad situation, which is more than can be said for some.

When Lisbon digs out her cell phone, in the hope of finding some sort of distraction in that, Jane slowly moves his hand over to her thigh. Gently, he runs his fingers up and down it and she doesn't even flinch. She doesn't even glare at him, or ask him to move it away, either. Lisbon usually isn't one for public displays of affection, but clearly she's just too irritable to care. And even if she does come to her senses, and tells him to stop it, it's not his fault she is looking quite so attractive tonight. Although, he did suggest that she wore this very specific dress tonight, so…

"You cannot honestly say you enjoy things like this, can you?" she eventually says when she realizes that nobody is going to provide her with an ideal excuse to escape.

"Not really."

"It's nothing more than begging for money. The CBI shouldn't even _have_ to do this."

"I know, dear, I _know_ ," he whispers and moves his hand to her bare back. "But surely, it's a necessary evil?"

"I guess…"

He rolls up his jacket sleeve to quickly glance at his watch. When he sees the time, he smiles, stands and offers her his hand. She doesn't accept it; instead, she stares at it as if it's some kind of trick. Then, she glances up and looks him in the eye. He smiles warmly at her and she frowns. Sometimes, she's too cynical for her own good.

"It's a beautiful night out there."

"So?"

"I think we can make our excuses now."

"It's only…" she pauses, to check the clock on her cell phone. "Ten thirty-seven p.m."

"Perfect time to leave, I think."

"A bit early…"

"I thought you _wanted_ to go?"

She pouts and suddenly looks all the more irresistible. Jane knows what she's thinking: if we leave too early, then the boss won't be impressed. However, she seems to have forgotten that she has him on her side. They've been closer than ever since he returned after a six month absence. The line between friendship and something more has been completely forgotten. In his time away, he's realized just how much he needs Teresa Lisbon, just how much he craves her. Now, he's just making up for lost time.

Of course, he's well aware of the potential consequences. That's why he has to be so careful at the very same time.

Some days, it's harder to resist than others.

Eventually, she stands, but she doesn't take his hand. Jane takes the opportunity to wrap an arm around her waist, to keep her as close as feasibly. He's surprised when she doesn't object; she's stone cold sober, so she cannot blame it on being slightly tipsy. However, he can do precisely that.

"I've got a migraine," he whispers carefully in her ear and she turns to face him.

"Liar," Lisbon hisses back in response.

"I thought you needed a viable excuse to leave. I'm sick; you're taking me home to make sure I'm in good health for work in the morning."

"Right. And who'll believe that?"

"Anybody, if I'm the one to tell them," he says, as smug as ever.

"You're really that confident in your abilities, aren't you?"

"Teresa, _please_ ," he answers back.

They stop outside. The stars are out, twinkling brightly. He hadn't been lying; it is a beautiful night. There's a pleasantly cool breeze; the polar opposite of the stuffy insides of that grand hall. Lisbon shivers as it catches her bare skin, however. Instinctively, Jane slips off his jacket and insists that she wears it. She tries to put up a bit of a fight, but eventually realizes that he isn't going to back down on this one. He knows she needs it more than he does.

As they walk towards her car, he takes her and she accepts it willingly. An easy silence fills the space between them. The walk feels like it lasts forever and yet no time at all. When they finally reach her car, he pins he against the door and she looks at him quizzically. Stroking some strands of hair away from her face, he smiles wistfully. She always looks beautiful to him, but illuminated by just moonlight, there's something infinitely more alluring about her.

It isn't about what he can see; it's about what he _can't_.

"Jane…" she whispers nervously, but he quickly cuts her off.

"Don't."

Gently, he places one hand to her cheek and she rests comfortably into his touch. There's nobody watching them now and he can feel all his inhibitions disappearing in a heartbeat. It helps that she feels precisely the same way; the lack of an audience has meant she's immediately opened up to him. Without giving her too much of a warning, he allows his lips to gently graze upon hers.

It seems like a little temptations goes a long way when it comes to Teresa Lisbon.

Because, that brief moment's touch is not enough for her. She laces her hands behind the back of his head and runs her fingertips through his blond curls. Carefully, she pulls him down just a little until his lips meet hers for a second time. Her teeth nip gently at his bottom lip and his more than happy to part them, to give her the access she's desperate for. Everything she gives to him, he returns tenfold. He runs the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip before exploring deeper and she moans at the touch.

He's been waiting for this for far too long, he decides.

Jane is eventually the one to pull away first. Carefully he places his head beside her ear and whispers three words. He cannot control himself; he's (almost) said the very same thing before, but at the time, he denied it. And once again, they come tumbling out before he evens has a chance to stop himself from saying them.

" _I love you_."

She frowns, pushes him away and all he can do is watch as she walks off into the distance. Silently, Jane curses at himself. It's so damn typical of him to find a way to spoil everything.

xxx

His heart lifts when he sees her walking straight back towards him after just ten minutes. But, then, it sinks again. She has to come back, because she wants to go home – and as a consequence, she needs to take him as well. Theoretically, he could ask one of the others, but they all look too… occupied. And besides, none of them is Lisbon.

"I'm sorry," she mutters when she eventually closes the distance between them.

"Why did you walk away?"

"I don't know."

Jane does, though. This time, she cannot feign misunderstanding what he'd just told her. She'd heard it loud and clear. She panicked and as a consequence, she took flight. Now, she stands in front of him, wholly embarrassed and completely unsure as to where to go next. Lisbon is one of the bravest people he knows; she'll more than happily enter a building with armed criminals, take down a man twice her size and even deals with bomb threats with a modicum of sensibility. However, whenever it comes to affairs of the heart, she grows scared and runs away. Fight or flight instinct is inbuilt into everybody, and he cannot be surprised that, this time around, she chose flight.

"Teresa…"

"I can't do this, Jane."

She looks at him pleadingly and he knows she's begging him to drop the issue. He's known Lisbon is in love with him for longer than even she has. That doesn't make this situation any easier.

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"You'll never do that."

"…and I don't want you to hurt me either."

"I promise I won't."

"And how do you know you can keep that promise?" she asks, daring him.

"I don't," he replies honestly.

"Besides, it's too dangerous. We both know that Red John has an… interest in me now."

It's not egotism; it's the truth. Still, he catches her by the wrist and lifts her hand up to kiss her knuckles. This time, she does pull away and though he expected it, it doesn't stop it from being saddening.

"We'll cross those bridges when we come to them."

"Oh really?"

She sounds as skeptical as always. It's not that she doesn't want it to work, he can tell that. Instead, she just cannot see how it could work because there's so many problems that they're going to have to face. Issues with work never faze Lisbon; but she has a fear of commitment that she's never been sure if she'll be able to overcome.

"Teresa- Lisbon… Teresa," he says and she glances away. "For once in your life, you need to stop thinking."

"And what good is that going to do?" she retorts gruffly.

He doesn't answer her. Instead, he places several small butterfly kisses along her cheek before his lips finally land on hers. The touch is enough to awaken something inside of her and she returns it, tentatively at first, but slowly and surely with more passion.

Patrick Jane doesn't know if what they have is going to be enough.

But he's sure as hell willing to give it a damn good try.


End file.
